Motorcycle and four wheel all terrain vehicle (A T V) racing primarily on dirt tracks have gained in spectator popularity in the last twenty to thirty years. These racing events, many now called Motocross racing (Motos), are held in arenas and stadiums with the race course usually developed by shaped and mounded dirt into a closely spaced track with bumps, turns and jumps. In most instances each time a new Motocross race is brought to a new venue, dirt and other material is trucked in, mounded and shaped to form the race course. When the race is over most all the race course forming material is trucked out.
There are many times in Moto racing that the motorcycle, and sometimes the A T V, is thrown or rolled onto its side and the driver usually is separated from the racing vehicle. In most cases the driver can remount the vehicle and continue racing, but a good bit of time is lost, especially in righting the A T V. In many instances assistance by the race course crew is given to right the AN. In Motocross style motorcycle and A T V racing the racers are usually not induced by obstructions or race course controlled moving obstacles to roll over on their side or completely roll over. In most instances if the motorcycle or A T V was to roll completely over while racing, especially with the driver seated on the A T V, then the driver would be so shaken up or hurt, or the racing vehicle would be so damaged, that the racer in many cases would lose significant amount of time or withdraw from the race. Spectators like to see the excitement of a heat of racing A T V's that periodically roll off their drive tires, but can get back up quickly, continue racing and possibly, from behind, win the race.
What is needed is a racing venue that is primarily a modular sectional race course for recreational style vehicles, such as modified all terrain vehicles or A T V's, where the design of the race course track and racing vehicles would give spectators the excitement of watching the modified A T V style racing vehicles having to avoid other racers, dodge moving obstacles and obstructions that induce the modified A T V's to spin out, roll over on their side or roof, and/or roll over completely, and then the racing modified A T V's would roll back on their drive tires and continue racing. The sections of the race track could be reconfigured to be sized, shaped and placed for the racing event space to maximize spectator entertainment.